The Reunion
by trunkslover1
Summary: When all the friends get together for a party at Capsule Corp. what will happen?


****

The Reunion

by: Trunkslover1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Biwitched or OTOWN or Britney Spears' songs, but DO own Cumin, Vegeta (Trunks' son), Rhys, Mertal, and Nivan.

A/N:(K/18, G/CC, B/V,G/V, T/M, B/G, U/P) 

This is about eight years from GT and Trunks is 36. Anyway...I love Spring Break (no not the show) I can write my beloved ficcies! It did take me till summer break to finish this how sad. Enjoy~

Ages of the Children:

Cumin-6

Vegeta-4

Rhys-3

Nivan-2

Mertal-1

Bulma was throwing a Spring Break (not the show) bash. Everyone was invited. "Grandmother!" Cumin, Vegeta, and Rhys ran up and hugged Bulma (whose hair was growing a little bit longer.). Bra walked in holding Mertal.

"Here let me see her." Said Bulma reaching out her arms. Bra gently put Mertal in Bulma's arms. Bulma held the baby 'till Vegeta walked in. Bra scooped up Mertal caringly as Bulma walked out to tend to the guests. 

Bra looked at her father. They entered the kitchen. 

"Daddy?" 

"Hmm?" She looked at him and motioned toward Mertal. 

"Here." She said handing her off to Vegeta while she went to the bathroom. Vegeta looked at the baby and she looked at him intently. He watched her as she yawned and faded to sleep. 

"Vegeta! There you...are." Bulma said walking into the kitchen. She smiled and tilted her head. 

"What?" He said feeling like he was under inspection. She laughed. Bra walked back in. "Thank you daddy." She said and took Mertal. 

Trunks was standing and talking with the Z senshi. 

"So how are you guys holding up?" Krillian asked Uubuu, Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Marron. "Hmmph." They said in unison and this made everyone laugh. They started laughing and Marron looked up at her husband. She smiled and thought how cute he was when he was happy. Bulma walked in to announce lunch. Everyone started racing in because of the sayians there. Trunks and Marron however lagged behind. Trunks got up and streched then put his arm over his wife's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, 

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?" 

"Not lately." (**Disclaimer**: I got those lines frome ReBoot.) He said. She giggled and he kissed her head. They sat down and ate.

------~~~~ ** ~~~~~------

"KARAOKE TIME!" Everyone shouted. "Yeah! I'll go first!" Shouted Bra. "Count us in to!" Pan and Marron said at the same time.They adjourned to the karaoke room where there were microphones. The three of them ran to them up on stage.

((All))

Uh oh!

Hut Hut!

Uh Oh!

Uh Oh!

((BRA))

I said "Hey boy sittin' in your tree,

Mummy always wants you to come for tea.

Don't be shy,

Straighten up your tie,

Get down from the tree house,

Sittin in the sky.

I wanna know just whatta do.

It's a very big,

There's a room for two. 

I gotta house with windows and doors,

I'll show you mine if show me yours."

((ALL))

Gotta let me in! Hey Hey Hey!

Let the fun begin. Heeeey!

I'm the wolf today! Hey Hey Hey!

I'll huff! I'll puff! I'll huff. I'll puff. I'll blow you away!

Say you will! Say you won't!

Say you'll do what I don't!

Say you true! Say to me, C'est La Vie!

Say you will say you won't!

Say you'll do what I don't!

Say your true, say to me, C'est La Vie!

((MARRON))

Do you play with girls play with the boys,

Do you ever get lonely playin' with your toys?

We can talk we can sing! 

I'll be the queen and you'll be the king!

Hey boy! In your tree!

Throw down your latter make some room for me!

I've gotta house with windows and doors!

I'll show you mine if show me yours!

((ALL))

Gotta let me in! Hey Hey Hey!

Let the fun begin! Heeeeey!

I'm the wolf today! Hey Hey Hey!

I'll huff! I'll puff! I'll huff. I'll puff! I'll blow you away!

Say you will! Say you won't!

Say you'll do what I don't!

Say your true, say to me, C'est La Vie!

Say you will say you won't !

Say you'll do what I don't! 

Say your true, say to me, C'est La Vie!

((They dance a lot))

Hut! Hut!

Nanana Hey!

Nanana Oh!

Nanana Hey!

Nanana Ho!

Hut! Hut! Hut!

Say you will! Say you won't! 

Say you'll do what I don't! 

Say your true, say to me, wanna say C'est La Vie!

((They repeat))

((They dance some more))

~End song.~

"That was awsome you ladies! Now let us try!" Stated Uubuu, Goten, and Trunks. They went up on stage and a beautiful little melody came over. 

((Trunks))

If I were a painter, 

Mixing my colors,

How could I ever find 

The blue of your eyes?

The canvas could never 

Capture the light of your smile.

Of your smile.

((Goten))

And girl if I were a sculpture,

Working in marble,

I couldn't hope to copy your perfect face.

The curve of your body, 

The feel of your skin!

My hands could never ever trace!

((All))

So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you!

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue.

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feelin' for you.

And now when I the beat is so strong I'll give my heart in a song!

((Uubuu))

If I were an actor I could be someone,

Someone who always know the right thing to say.

But as soon as I'd see you I'd forget all my lines.

And you'd never know what I feel inside!

((All))

So I'll try and find a melody as beautiful as you!

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue.

Fill my voice with the emotion I'm feeling for you.

And now when the beat is so strong I'll give my heart in a song!

There no other way, 

That I know to say,

Baby how much I love you.

And if you'll only give me a chance!

I will try and find a melody as beautiful as you! 

Find the words to say your eyes are bluer than blue!

Fill my voice with the emotion that I'm feelin' for you .

And now when the beat is so strong I'll give my heart in a song.

((They repeat this verse.)) So I'll...

Your eyes are bluer than blue

OOOOOO!

You know I'm not a painter actor baby it don't matter!

OOOOOOOO!

~End song~

"Awwwwww! That was so sweet!" Everyone agreed and Vegeta rolled his eyes. The three girls were in tears and the boy came over and the girls hugged them to death.

Everyone else sang even Vegeta...a little.

"Hey! Do we get a turn?" Shouted someone in the back.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked.

"I am Trunkslover1. The author of this fic and I want to sing for you."

"Well I guess this it's okay..."

"Cool! Oh, and this is my D.J., Wade."

She climbed up on to the stage and tapped on the mic in front of her.

"Hey! Is this thing on?"

Wade starts D.J.ing and she looks around.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine.

I knew he must of been about seventeen!

The beat was goin' strong! Playin' my favorite song~~~!

I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me. Yeah with me!

I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me. Yeah with me!

Singin'

I love rock 'n roll. 

So put another dime in the jukebox baby.

I love rock 'n roll.

So come 'n take some time and dance with me!

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name.

"But that dont matter," he said, " 'Cause it's all the same."

He said can I take you home where we can be alone~~~?

And next were movin' on and he was with me. Yeah with me.

And we were movin' on and singin' that same ol' song. Yeah with me.

Singin' 

I love rock 'n roll.

So put another dime in that jukebox baby.

I love rock 'n roll.

So come and take some and dance with me!

I love rock 'n roll, yeah, 

'cause it soothes the soul, yeah.

I love rock 'n roll yeah yeah!

He said can I take ya home where we can be alone? 

Next we're movin' on and he was with me! Yeah with me!

And we were movin' on and singin' that same ol' song! Yeah with me!

Singin'

I love rock 'n roll!

So put another dime in that jukebok baby. 

I love rock 'n roll! 

So come and take some time and dance with me.

((She repeats four times and everyone's singing except Veggiehead)) 

"Thanks everyone that was awesome!" Trunkslover1 said. 

"Anytime! That was great." She exits quickly through a door.

"How about we talk a little and then call it a day?" So after a few hours of talking they had a meal and went right back into talking again.Only Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Krillian, 18, Chi-Chi, and Goku remained. 

"Where's Trunks, Marron, Pan, UUbuu, Bra, and Goten?" Gohan asked at about 1:24 a.m. 

"I don't know I haven't seen them for awhile." Replied Bulma. The older adults looked for the younger ones. Finally they found Pan and Uubuu who were playing with Nivan in one of the living rooms. 

"Hey you guys." 

"Have you seen Bra and Goten or Trunks and Marron anywhere?" 

"Nope not since we left." 

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" Rhys asked. 

"Yeah what about mine, grandma?" Cumin questioned also. The two couples had left their four children with the others. 

"I don't know." Mertal started crying. In the room down the hall Bra emerged. 

"Awwww." She took her daughter and the crying gradually stopped. Goten followed. "What were you guys doing?" Questioned Videl. 

"Nothing..." Bra replied with a funny look on her face and her eyes were big. 

She avioded looking at her dad. 

"I am going to feed her okay?" Bra said and walked down the hall. Goten looked at Vegeta. "I'll go too." He said and hurried down the hall. 

"What about my mom and dad!" Vegeta (Trunks' son) questioned. 

"Oh yeah let continue our search." Gohan stated and walked on down the long hallway.

Vegeta stopped at a door after about ten minutes and Bulma turned her head before walking back toward him. She looked in the room and the others followed suit. There they were cuddled together on a couch. 

"Let's let your parents rest." Videl said to the tired children. 

"All of you are staying here for the night. It's much too late to drive or fly." 

"That sounds good mom." Bra said. She led them to bedrooms. A seperate bedroom for each family. Bra and Goten were letting Vegeta(Trunks' son) and Cumin staty in thier room. Vegeta and Bulma were the only two up. 

"Vegeta, go to bed. I'll be there in a minute." He smirked and kissed her. 

"I'll wait for you." She chuckled at this and strode to the room where Trunks and Marron were. They both wore peaceful smiles. She pulled out a thick blanket then laid it on them. She kissed Trunks' forehead. 

"I love you." She whispered. She gazed at them and turned off the lights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

((TL1 plays her magical piccolo.)) Oh hi. I had to be in this fic. PLEASE BE A LOYAL FAN AND REVIEW! I have a GIFT for all those who read and review this story.((Mainly those who review.)) Till next time. Asta Laugho!

****


End file.
